star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Atrian
A'trians 'are an alien species from a far away planet called Atria. Atrians do not pledge the American flag and this is because of what Drake had said about Atrians not yet being citizens. Atrians are kept housed within The Sector with a strict curfew. A lot of humans have negative views toward Atrians, just like a lot of Atrians have a negative view of humans. The Trags are a faction of Atrians that want to swap the roles of Atrians and humans. History Life on Atria TBA September 17th, 2014, Earth On September 17th 2014 an Alien ship crash-landed on Earth in an attempt to flee a dying planet. Humans react with hostility and force, sparking a war between the two races.. which humanity wins. 10 years later: Atrians are living in a special Sector set aside for them. They are surrounded by the military and have a strict curfew at 10:00pm. Seven Atrians teenagers, known as the Atrian Seven, have now been placed in a human high school in an attempt to see if integration into human society is possible. Human-Atrian Hybrid It is shown that Atrian and Humans can procreate and have children together, although not much is known about them other than they have Atrian birthmarks. They only known one in existence is Gloria and Nox's son. Physiology Atrians are very similar to humans, but some of the main differences that we know as of now are: Atrian Birthmarks Each Atrian has their own unique markings on their bodies. They're more like birthmarks than tattoos. Their birthmarks glow blue when in contact with water. It's purpose is to help them light their way. Atrians can have their markings removed (though it is said to be extremely painful), but they will still glow blue if in contact with water. Organs and Bodily Functions Atrians have two hearts (one kicks in if the other fails) and two sets of lungs (presumably one set for normal breathing and one set for water/skin breathing). Language Atrians have their own language called Sondiv. Reproduction Atrians reproduce the same way humans do, and Atrian and humans are able to procreate together with the child showing their Atrian markings. Anatomy, at this point, isn't known if it's exactly like an Atrian's or human's. Psychology Atrians share the same emotions that a Human can harbor such as anger, love, happiness, sadness and hate. Even though they share human emotions it is possible that they can grow out of them quicker as Atrians mature faster than they do, though it appears that teenage Atrians can let their emotions surface and sometimes overwhelm them (much like a human teenager). Atrians can vary in sexual orientation aswell (i.e. gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual). Although it is unknown if they can be transpeople. After being locked away in a sector, some of the Atrians have grown spiteful and hateful toward Humans. Others want revenge and retribution (the trags) and it is sometimes shown that Atrians don't give up when they put there mind on something. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Abilites - 'Atrians have far better healing abilities. (e.g. Cyper mixed with Atrian blood). They also have two sets of lungs and hearts. *'Oxygen Absorption - 'Atrians can breathe through their skin if need be. They can absorb oxygen from air and water. *'Guided Light -''' Their birthmarks glow blue when in contact with water. It's purpose is to help them light their way. *'Forensic Eye Sight - '''Atrians can see more spectrums of light than humans can. *'Superhuman Swim - 'Atrians can swim faster and better than humans. They can swim so fast to the point where they look like a blurry glowing ball. Weaknesses *'Food Allergies - 'Atrians are allergic to a lot of human foods, like cilantro and most foods/drinks that contain caffeine. Caffeine causes an anaphylactic reaction and can be remedied with Epinephrine/Epi-Pen. *'Sensitivity -''' They are sensitive to salt and dry air. *'Black Cyper -' It is one of the most deadliest plants that can kill Humans and Atrians. *'''Heat Radiation - '''An Atrain can become very weak when in contact with powerful heat radiations and this can cause them to dry out and appear frail and old. Technology and Devices Atrians are not allowed to own technology but The Trags have snuck in secret communicators made out of older phones (like our iPhones) along with a few wires connected to other parts of the phone. It is not as complex and technologically advanced as the Human's technology but works well in communicating among each other while in The Sector. Castor holds about 50 to 100 bombs in his secret pod/crate behind a wall. They act like normal bombs but are about the size of soup cans with multiple wires sticking out. So far their purpose still remains unknown but they have been used to blow up a garden of black cyper that was grown in a green house. Flora and Plantlife Atrians have became best known for their unusual and interesting plantlife. TBA Science and Beliefs Atrians are revealed to not believe in the act of praying or God and probably rely on science more. Eljida Eljida appears to an hidden location in the swamps of Louisiana. It is described as being so far into the swamp and so far underwater that not even an Atrian or a human can make it that far. It is also show to be an safe haven for the Atrians. But there are also steps to reaching it: *Atrians are the only ones that can see the path to Eljida. Tribes and Groups Tribes The Atrians have 4 tribes. Each tribe has an elder along with an Ikson (tribe leader). The 4 tribes are: *Vwasak *Iwabas *Swamad *Zwahan Groups The Trags TBA Relationships with Humans Most Atrians do not like humans due to the fact that they imprisioned them in horrid conditions, killed many of their people on Arrival Day, and many Atrians have been taken away from their families and taken to the crates (a holding facility where they have been keeping Atrians that were taken out of the facility). Although there is hatred among humans and Atrians, a few relationships between Atrian and humans have formed: *Emery and Roman *Sophia and Lukas *Taylor and Drake *Sophia and Taylor *Julia and Roman Known Atrians *Nox † *Maia *Castor *Weeble *Jack Beaumont † *Vega *Soroya *Drake *Roman *Teri *Zoe † *Sophia *Lily '''EDITORS NOTE: Can someone please help and make this layout look better by putting the order of the Atrains (i.e. Oldest to youngest) and by any chance put it into a table, thanks : ) Those that have passed on from the land of the living are denoted with a †. Trivia *It is currently unknown how and why their planet was dying. *it is currently unknown if Atrians have last names. Gallery External Links Category:Atrians Category:Species Category:Characters